1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer magazine with blocking device, particularly to a nailer magazine with blocking device for a nailer using straight nails.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional magazine for a nailer with an ejection head serves to house a sufficient number of nails and to push nails into the ejection head. In use, after all nails have been ejected, a user has to open the magazine and to refill nails.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional magazine for a nailer with an ejection head 41 comprises: a magazine body 1, having a front end that is mounted next to the ejection head 41, a rear end and an accommodating groove for accommodating nails; and a gliding body 2, inserted into the magazine body 1 through the rear end thereof and carrying the nails. Then inserted in the magazine body 1, the gliding body 2 blocks the nails in the accommodating groove from falling out. When the gliding body 2 is pulled out of the magazine body 1, the accommodating groove is accessible for refilling the nails.
In order to keep the gliding body 2, when pulled out, connected with the magazine body 1, a pair of blocking plates 3 is attached to the gliding body 2 at the front end thereof. When the gliding body 2 is pulled out, the blocking plates 3 glide closely along the magazine body 1 and are finally stopped by blocking screws 4 at the rear end of the magazine body 1, such that the gliding body 2 will not separate from the magazine body 1.
However, the gliding body 2 and the blocking plates 3 lie outside the magazine body 1 and are thus exposed. Since the blocking plates 3 are made of metal, shocks lead to deformation thereof, such that the screws fail to stop the blocking plates 2 and the gliding body 2 is separated from the magazine body 1. Furthermore, the blocking plates 3 outside the magazine body 1 look ugly and are easily caught by cords or hooks.